


A Bloody Rose

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: To have you in my life was all I ever wanted





	1. Chapter 1

[Raven stands in the kitchen, preparing a meal, when she notices Ruby walking into the room]

**Raven **\- ….Ruby 

[Ruby stops and Raven turns around]

**Raven** \- You seem saddened

**Ruby -** It’s….it’s nothing. Summer’s just staying on for another deployment

[Raven frowns]

**Ruby **\- Mom… [tearing up] does she hate me [wipes away tear]

**Raven **\- She doesn’t hate you Ruby [walks over to Ruby and pulls her into a hug] She wants to make the world a better place for you 

**Ruby **\- I don’t need a world without grimm Mom, I needed her

**Raven **\- I know. [pulls back] And she wants to be here, but someone’s taking advantage of her

**Ruby** \- …..that’s not nice

**Raven **\- It isn’t

**Ruby** \- Whose keeping Mom from me 

**Raven** \- Ozpin. He’s the headmaster of Beacon Academy

[Ruby frowns bitterly]

**Raven** \- [gently baps Ruby on the head, knocking her out of her mood] Dont go bitter on me now Ruby 

**Ruby** \- Ok….

**Raven **\- And don’t form your opinion on Ozpin yet. Remember what I always tell you

**Ruby** \- Don’t just listen and obey. Ask questions

**Raven** \- Good [smiles and brushes Ruby’s hair to the side] Remember Ruby, he’ll come for you soon

**Ruby **\- Because of my eyes

**Raven**\- [nods] You can do with your life as you will, but please, make sure it’s your choice and not his. Don’t let his false promises and access to Summer swallow you like he tried to do with me

**Ruby **\- I won’t, I promise


	2. Chapter 2

[Professor Ozpin walks into the room with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies. Ruby’s eyes widen for a moment as she stifles the urge to yell before composing herself like Raven taught her] 

**Ozpin **\- Ruby Rose….[looks at Ruby, leaning forward to examine h er] You have…..silver eyes

**Ruby **\- [slowly nods, fully aware of her special power, but keeping that knowledge close] Yup….

[Glynda plays a video of Ruby taking down Roman’s criminal ring]

**Ozpin** \- Now….where did you learn to do THIS 

**Ruby -** Signal Academy

[Ozpin puts a plate of cookies down. Ruby cautiously reaches out and starts eating them, giving Ozpin a suspicious look the entire time] 

**Ozpin **\- It’s just that I’ve only ever seen one other Scythe wielder of that skill before…a dusty old crow

**Ruby -** [mouth full, still suspicious[ That’s my uncle

**Ozpin** \- Ms. Rose, there’s no need to be suspicious

**Ruby** \- Is so

**Ozpin** \- And what would that be

**Ruby** \- [narrows eyes] What do you get out of this ?

**Ozpin** \- [not missing a beat] Why, a talented new huntress of course [smiles] 

[Ruby nods, acknowledging she heard] 

**Ozpin** \- Do you want to come to my school

[Ruby crosses her arms] 

**Ozpin** \- I hear a certain other Rose will be there teaching this year….

**Ruby** \- I have to discuss this with my mother

**Ozpin **\- Of course [stands up] We’ll have a spot waiting for you on the airship

[Glynda hands Ruby the information she needs] 

**Ozpin -** We’ll see you there Ms.Rose

_______________

Bloody Rose pt 2

Writing Requests are OPEN


	3. Chapter 3

[Ruby quickly ditches her sister to explore Beacon, when she’s almost run over by a U-boat. Her arm quickly shoots out and grabs the rail to stop it, causing the person pushinig it to fall over]

**Weiss**\- [looking up] HEY , Watch where you’re GOING

**Ruby** \- Maybe if you had done some of that, we wouldnt be in this situation [holds out her hand, which Weiss quickly accepts to stand]

**Weiss** \- I suppose I may have been too hasty…. [narrows eyes at Ruby] But you still look FAR too young for this school

**Ruby** \- And you look far too princessy, but i can keep my mouth shut

**Weiss**\- [glares] I don’t like you …..walk with me

**Ruby** -[surprised] What ?!

**Weiss**\- You’re like me…you know how you should be treated because you know where you STAND in the world

**Ruby** \- [uncomfortable] No….that sounds terrible

**Weiss**\- You may be poor, but together we can be the most popular girls in this school

**Ruby** \- I don’t know if that's the….

**Weiss** \- Nonsense [grabs Ruby’s hand] Everyone wants to be popular

[Weiss pulls Ruby and the cart down the sidewalk]


	4. Chapter 4

[Ruby and Weiss walk together through the courtyard, Ruby deciding to play along and act like her snooty partner, when she was approached by Summer Rose]

[Ruby glared]

**Summer**\- Hello Ruby

**Ruby** \- [strained] Hello Professor

**Summer **\- Ms. Schnee, leave us

[Weiss looks at Ruby with worry as Ruby gives her a silent nod allowing her to leave]

**Summer**\- [once Weiss is out of earshot] Ruby, I know you must hate me

**Ruby** \- I do

**Summer** \- But I’ve had to go out on all these missions for the good of the world, i thought you understood

**Ruby **-I’m so sick of hearing about the world [voice rising] I don’t CARE about the world

{Everyone starts looking at the Roses, causing Summer to drag Ruby away to privacy]

**Summer**\- Ruby, what you’ve just said is incredibly selfish….

**Ruby **\- [pushes Summers hand off of her once they reach privacy] I don’t ! You were supposed to be MY mother. I NEEDED you and ABANDONED me just so you could go play as everyone else’s hero

**Summer**\- [getting mad] Ruby, I am still a professor and your mother and you will treat me with RESPECT

**Ruby** \- You may be a professor, but you’re not my Mom [crosses arms] Raven Branwen’s my mom, you’re NOTHING

[Summer slaps Ruby. Ruby holds her cheek bitterly and avoids Summers gaze]

**Summer-** [eyes full of tears] That’s a Detention [walks off]

[Ruby stands unmoving as Summer leaves, memorizing the feeling she had at that very moment]

________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Bloody Rose AU 4 


	5. Chapter 5

[Raven portals to Ruby immediately upon hearing what happened]

**Raven **\- Ruby….

**Ruby **\- I’m sorry Mom, I couldn’t help it when I saw her and….

[Raven pulls Ruby into a hug]

**Ruby** \- [confused] But I …..

**Raven -** But nothing Ruby , she had no excuse to slap you

**Ruby -** I’m sorry I let my emotions get out of control

**Raven **\- It’s fine….emotions are nothing to be afraid of. Just watch your actions a little more carefully next time

**Ruby -** I embarrassed you

**Raven**\- You could never embarrass me my little fledgling [rubs Ruby’s hair], you’ll grow up to be a fine warrior , but for now you’re learning

**Ruby** \- What are you going to do about Summer

**Raven** \- I’m not sure quite yet, but we will be having words. She doesn’t get to skip out and then hit my tiniest of birbs

________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Bloody Rose AU 5 


	6. Chapter 6

[Ruby sat alone in her room, looking out the room with a brooding expression on her face as she watched the other students interact with each other]

[Weiss knocked on the door frame, stirring Ruby enough to gain her attention]

**Weiss**\- Ruby….can we talk ?

**Ruby **\- I’d rather not

**Weiss **\- It’s just…about your mom

**Ruby **\- [frowns] [gets up, looking enraged] She’s NOT my mom

**Weiss**\- A genetic donor ?

**Ruby **\- [sits back down, her rage turning into sadness, not sure how she felt] Thats….a more apt comparison

**Weiss**\- I don’t know what you want from her, but I have had a neglectful parent as well

**Ruby **\- Have they slapped you ?

[Weiss turns away, it was clear she had been hit before]

**Ruby** \- [face softening] I…I’m sorry [covers eyes] I’m so messed up i cant even let someone open up to me

**Weiss**\- It’s fine [puts her hand on Ruby’s] I just want you to know, that whatever you need, whatever you want…I’m HERE for you

[Ruby's eyes start to water, her lip quivering]

**Ruby **\- I’d like a hug if that’s ok

**Weiss**\- Of course [pulls Ruby into a hug] I hope this is acceptable, I have not done this often

**Ruby **\- [crying into Weiss’s chest] It’s perfect


	7. Chapter 7

[Ruby sits at her families kitchen table, her mother Raven placing a a plate of cookies she baked for her in between them]

**Raven **\- What troubles you

**Ruby **\- I think I am in danger

**Raven **\- [suddenly serious] Tell me everything

**Ruby **\- After Mom hit me, a girl in my team started to talk to me alot more

**Raven **\- And ?

**Ruby **\- I have been sharing alot with her...things I could not admit to even myself

[Raven frowns]

**Ruby **\- I think I have to kill her.....

[Raven sighs]

**Ruby **\- I’m sorry for bringing you problems

**Raven **\- You didn’t bring me problems daughter, this is a good thing

**Ruby **\- I don’t understand

**Raven** \- You might have a crush on this girl....

**Ruby **\- That...that can’t be true. It can’t, I have too many problems to deal with

**Raven **\- Love is often inconvenient, Summer has caused me many and yet I still find myself enamored

[Raven and Ruby brood alone at the table, dining on cookies]

_________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Bloody Rose AU 7 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember how Raven wasn't sure what she was going to do

[Ozpin,Summer and the rest of the Inner council speak in private when a portal opens]

**Raven **\- [steps out] BITCH

[Summer gets up in a fright]

**Raven **\- [marches to a retreating Summer] You skip out on me for years to play huntress , and when you do finally land in our daughters orbit, you STRIKE HER

**Summer**\- I...I’m sorry. I know it was wrong

**Raven **\- [grabs Summer and slams her against the wall] You have missed most of their lives !

**Summer**\- I’m helping people ! I’m a hero

**Raven**\- [screams in her face] YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR HERO 

[Summer’s face goes blank from shock]

**Ozpin **\- Ms Branwen that’s ENOUGH

[Raven shoots a fireball at him]

**Raven **\- You ruin everything you touch Ozma. Don’t you dare start thinking you can give me orders again.....

_____________

Writing Requests are OPEN


	9. Chapter 9

[Raven is pinned to the ground by Goodwitch as Qrow tends to Ozpin]

**Glynda**\- I think you’ve done quite enough today Mrs. Branwen

**Raven **\- If anything I haven’t done enough [looks up to Summer] I never should have enabled you to do this. I wanted to support you and your dreams, but you’re not happy, Ruby’s not happy , Yang barely knows you

[Summer looks away, with tears in her eyes]

**Raven **\- [sighs] Look Summer. I’m done making excuses. I love you, but I can’t watch Ruby stare wistfully out the window for someone who will never come. You need to do better 

[Glynda finishes handcuffing Raven and lifts her to her feet]

**Summer**\- [wiping eyes] I....I don’t know .... what can I do at this point

**Raven** \- Make an effort Summer. Put her first for once

[Glynda leads Raven out to be locked up]

[Qrow comes to Summers side and puts a hand on her shoulder]

**Qrow**\- It’s fine Sum, she just doesn’t understand what we’re doing here

**Summer**\- Maybe not, but she’s right. i should have been a better mother to Ruby 

**Qrow**\- You’re keeping the world safe for her

**Summer **\- And leaving her alone to do it. There’s so much she’s not prepared for, stuff I should have prepared her for

**Qrow**\- Summer....

[Summer pulls away]

**Summer**\- I ...I need to go on a walk. I need to figure out what I’m going to tell her

[Summer walks out the door, seeming a little more wilted than she had been before] 


	10. Chapter 10

[Summer knocks on the door to the RWBY dorm, Yang answers and immediatley shuts the door]

**Summer **\- Yang….

**Yang**\- She told me what you did….

**Summer**\- I know….and I’m sorry. I have something for her

[A few moments pass before Yang opens the door again. Weiss sits in front of Ruby, holding out her fists defensively, as if she had no idea how someone punches]

**Summer**\- Ruby. I’m sorry for raising my hand against you. Hitting people is wrong, and it’s doubly wrong for a parent to hit their child

**Ruby **\- What do you want

[Summer produces a box]

[Ruby looks at it skeptically]

[Summer opens it, revealing a dark red cloak]

**Ruby **\- A cloak ?

**Summer**\- It’s getting cold, and my cloak always kept me warm so…..

[Ruby slowly gets up and turns her back on Summer]

**Summer**\- ?

**Ruby **\- Well ? I’ve never put one of those on before

[Summer nods and takes the cloak out, taking care in placing it on Ruby. Out of Summers sight, Ruby bit her lip. She did not get attention from Summer v ery often and she didn’t want to break down in front of her over it]

**Summer**\- [finishes] There….How do you like it ?

**Ruby **\- [turns around, fully composed] I like it….thank you Summer 

**Summer **\- You’re welcome . I love you Ruby

_________________

Writing Requests are OPEN


	11. Chapter 11

**Yang **\- YOU DID WHAT

[Ruby bursts out laughing]

**Raven **\- I started your Headmaster on fire

**Yang**\- Mom ! You can’t just start people on fire !

**Raven **\- His meddling has hurt my children, and I’m tired of letting him manipulate Summer

**Yang **\- Choosing to work for him was her decision

**Raven **\- It’s hard for someone like her to say no, when the other choice is people possibly dying. Ozpin knows just how to prey on her impulses

**Ruby **\- W…what are we going to do

**Raven **\- We’re going to take her back from him. As a family.

**Ruby **\- Kidnapping [nods] We haven’t done that in a while

**Yang**\- No kidnapping 

**Ruby **\- =(


End file.
